Begginings
by Tauri888
Summary: I wasn't sure what it was at first. He introduced himself confidently, "You must be BAU. Bill LaMontagne."  A look into the start of JJ and Will's relationship.


**Hey guys!**

**I've not published in a while but I have had this sat on my laptop for a couple of months and I kept coming back to it. I've adjusted it slightly as time has gone on so now I want to see what you all think.**

**DISCLAIMER- It's not mine, I'm just borrowing the awesome characters for a bit of fun.**

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure what it was at first. He introduced himself confidently, "You must be BAU, Bill LaMontagne." He extends his hand to mine and I can't help but notice his piercing eyes. Light blue and electric to look at. I shake his hand and introduce myself.<p>

"Well, ok then." He says, "I pictured you different."

The carefully flattering remark almost makes me forget why I'm there, but I quickly have to get down to business. There's a killer to catch and he's not going to wait while I eye up the cute detective. Wait, did I say cute. _God, JJ you need to get out on dates more._ I chastise myself while he directs us around the crime scene, allowing Morgan and Gideon to profile the location.

* * *

><p>Emily notices that I'm distracted when we get back to the hotel on the third night. I tell her it's just the case and Reid's little stunt with missing the plane, but I keep replaying what happened in the bar the previous night over and over in my head and for a tiny second I imagine what it would be like if we hadn't of been working on this case. The woman giving him a drink, it raised something in me, a primal feeling of jealousy. And then being paired with him tonight when we were looking for our killer, I actually enjoyed his company. He was charming and funny, even warning off a couple of guys that had tried to make a pass at me with his badge. It throws me that I can't seem to get him out of my head and I make my excuses quickly to avoid discussing it further.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, despite what you might have heard, cell phones can be very good for your health." His face is trying to stay neutral but his eyes light up as I hand over my card, my home phone number also scribbled onto the back. "See ya."<p>

I'm soaring as I jump in the SUV next to Hotch. The card in my pocket had felt like a dead weight until I had handed it over. The small smile on his face as I walked away told me this was the right thing to do. I childishly wonder how long it will take for him to dial the number. We finish up at the station before heading back to the hotel. Gideon and Reid had disappeared so Morgan suggests we go for a drink and I decline, feigning tiredness. Hitting the cool sheets in the room, I drift into sleep easily as thoughts of the detective swim through my dreams.

* * *

><p>The flight home the next day was a quiet affair. Gideon and Reid were huddled in one corner talking quietly, Morgan had his headphones on tapping along to the beat of the music, Emily was reading and I was trying to concentrate on some case files with Hotch at the table, discussing the files in front of us, deciding which horror the team was to go next.<p>

My phone buzzes in my bag and I reach to grab it.

_You on your way home now? Will_

I smile, typing a quick reply. _Yep, just on the plane. Land in about an hour._

_Can I phone you later on tonight?_

_I'd like that._

I stash my phone back into the side pocket and I'm sure I see Hotch spots the smile on my face but he says nothing as we return to our work in companionable silence.

* * *

><p>I'm in the kitchen making a warm drink when I hear my phone ring in the living room. I smile knowing who it is, but not wanting to answer it straight away. My stomach is doing cart wheels as I curl up on the sofa. "Agent Jareau," I answer out of habit.<p>

"Hello Agent Jareau, this is Detective LaMontagne from New Orleans PD."

I grin broadly, "Hello Detective what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to call and thank you and you're team again for assisting me in the slasher case." His voice is professional, even, not wanting to give anything away.

"It's not a problem Detective, we are available to all levels of law enforcement." I try and talk smoothly but a hint of giggle comes through my voice at the end of the statement.

"I'll bear that in mind if I get anymore psychos running around my fair city" he says and I hear the smile in his voice.

"You know I'd never been to New Orleans before, it's a shame we couldn't soak up the atmosphere a bit more."

"Oh yeah, just like you were doing in the bar the other night?"

"Ha, if I remember rightly you were doing all the drinking." I say indignantly.

I hear his soft laughter down the phone line, "You know for a second there I wasn't sure if you were gonna pick up." He says with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Well, I don't want to seem too eager now do I?"

"I already told you once chere, you're a lousy liar" he laughs.

We talk amiably for the next hour, sharing our days and indulging a bit of light flirting, finding that conversation comes very easily for the two of us. I glance at the clock on my apartment wall while trying to stifle a yawn. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, if you need to sleep then I won't keep you up any longer."

"Thanks."

"Hey, can I call you again tomorrow night, if you don't have a case."

"Yeah, I think I can allow that." We exchange good nights and I head to my room to change for bed. As I settle under the covers I can't help but drift into a sleep once again filled with those eyes and his easy smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Should I write a bit more? Please review and let me know, though I won't ever be one to base the next chapter on the amount of reviews I get.<strong>

**Thanks for reading**

**Tauri888**


End file.
